


Sieben Siegel

by erica_schall, unadrift



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: pod-together, Deutsch | German, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/pseuds/erica_schall, https://archiveofourown.org/users/unadrift/pseuds/unadrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es ist ein Tag wie jeder andere, an dem Sherlock die Frage stellt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sieben Siegel

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben von unadrift  
> Gelesen erica_schall and unadrift  
> Cover von erica_schall

  


[MP3](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2012/S-Sieben%20Siegel.mp3) or [M4B](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2012/S-Sieben%20Siegel%20by%20erica_schall%20&%20unadrift.m4b)

(JOHN)

Es ist ein Tag wie jeder andere, an dem Sherlock die Frage stellt. Oder anders gesagt, es ist ein Tag wie kein anderer. Wenn man mit Sherlock Holmes unter einem Dach lebt, stimmen diese beiden Beschreibungen absolut überein.

„John,“ sagt Sherlock laut genug, dass John ihn in der Küche hören kann.

Sherlock hat den Nachmittag ausgestreckt auf dem Sofa verbracht, in Pyjama und Lieblings-Bademantel, die Fingerspitzen zusammengepresst, drei Nikotinpflaster auf dem Unterarm. Seit Stunden scheint er nichts anderes gemacht zu haben als starr an die Decke zu blicken.

Während dieser Zeit hat John bei einer Tasse Tee seine Zeitung gelesen, war im Supermarkt, hat Nudeln mit Tomatensauce zubereitet, einen Teller davon gegessen, und danach im Bad eine Stunde lang mit Suppenkelle und Pfannenwender verschiedene Sorten Algen aus der Badewanne entfernt. Mrs. Hudson wird mal wieder einen Aufschlag auf die Miete verlangen. Wenn sie von Sherlocks neuestem Experiment erfahren sollte, was hoffentlich nie passiert. Wenigstens wird Sherlock wissen, wie und wo man Algen umweltschonend entsorgen kann...

Natürlich kann John nicht mit Sicherheit behaupten, dass Sherlock sich während der ganzen Zeit keinen Millimeter bewegt hat, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist groß. Nur der Grund ist John ein Rätsel.

Es gibt keinen Fall für Sherlock Holmes. Die Webseite und das Handy sind still geblieben in den letzten Wochen. Sherlock hat kein Drei-Pflaster-Problem zu durchdenken, zumindest keines, von dem John weiß. Und „Warum“ ist ein Wort, das John gelernt hat gegenüber Sherlock zu vermeiden. Oder, besser gesagt, er hat gelernt, es sich für den richtigen Zeitpunkt aufzusparen.

 

(SHERLOCK)

„John,“ wiederholt Sherlock, schärfer als zuvor.

Wieder keine Antwort. John ist heute nicht gesprächig. Ärger auf der Arbeit? Nein, er hat frei und muss erst morgen früh wieder zum Dienst. Probleme mit einer seiner Verabredungen? John ist seit Wochen nicht mehr mit einer Frau ausgegangen. Auch wenn er es heimlich getan hätte, Sherlock wäre das nicht entgangen.

John ist ein offenes Buch.

Schritte. John kommt aus der Küche ins Wohnzimmer. Er sitzt gar nicht mehr im Sessel?

„Was ist?“ John klingt gereizt, nicht ausgeglichen wie sonst.

Ein leichter Geruch nach Algen liegt in der Luft. Ah. Die wahrscheinliche Erklärung. Und ein Teil des Problems.

Stoff raschelt. Baumwolle, dem Geräusch nach. John trocknet sich die Hände mit einem frischen Küchenhandtuch. (Mrs. Hudson „vergisst“ diese bei ihren Besuchen regelmäßig in der Küche. Genauso zufällig nimmt sie stattdessen die schmutzigen wieder mit.)

Johns Schritte sind gleichmäßig. Keine Gehhilfe.

Sherlock lauscht, bis John neben dem Sessel stehen bleibt. Fixiert weiter den Punkt an der Decke, die Brauen zusammengezogen.

„Sherlock?“ sagt John und wartet auf eine Antwort.

Geduldig. Interessiert. Immer noch gereizt, aber ohne die Spur eines Tadels.

Dies ist kein Drei-Pflaster-Problem. Dies ist mindestens ein Fünf-Pflaster-Problem, aber er hat John versprochen... Nein, Korrektur: Er befolgt den medizinischen Rat seines Arztes und limitiert die maximale Anzahl auf drei.

Drei sind nicht genug.

John ist _kein_ offenes Buch.

 

(JOHN)

Es ist eine Explosion an Bewegung, als Sherlock die Beine über die Kante des Sofas schwingt und sich aufsetzt. Fast ein Schock, nach der absoluten Reglosigkeit. John fängt das Geschirrtuch an der äußersten Ecke gerade noch ab, bevor es ihm ganz aus der Hand rutscht.

„Sherlock?“

Wenn die Zimmerdecke genauso durchdringend angestarrt wurde wie John jetzt, dann ist es ein Wunder, dass es noch nicht durch das Dach regnet.

„Warum bist du noch hier?“ fragt Sherlock mit derselben Eindringlichkeit, die Mordverdächtige zu spontanen Geständnissen treibt.

Die Frage und der Ton passen nicht zusammen. John runzelt die Stirn. „Heute habe ich nichts vor. Mein Kneipenabend mit Stamford ist erst morgen, das weißt du doch. Mittwochs.“

„Sei nicht begriffsstutzig! Warum bist du noch hier?“ Sherlock untermalt den Ausbruch mit einer ungeduldigen, ausladenden Geste, die John selbst, die wissenschaftlichen Fachblätter auf dem Kaffeetisch, den Säurefleck im Teppichboden, den Schädel auf dem Kaminsims und generell einfach alles zu umfassen scheint.

Zu sagen, dass Sherlock sich nicht gern wiederholt, wäre eine maßlose Untertreibung.

„Hier. Du meinst, in dieser Wohnung, als dein Mitbewohner?“ fragt John vorsichtig. Wenn es eins gibt, das Sherlock noch mehr hasst als nicht verstanden zu werden, dann ist es _falsch_ verstanden zu werden.

„Ja, hier. In dieser Wohnung. Als mein Mitbewohner,“ bestätigt Sherlock ungewöhnlich bereitwillig.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit liegt ganz und gar bei John. Er beobachtet, bewertet, schlussfolgert. John kennt die Anzeichen, den rapide wandernden Blick, die Anspannung in den Schultern. Sherlock verzichtet im Angesicht dieser schleppenden Unterhaltung sogar auf die übliche schneidende Bemerkung über Johns zweifelhafte Intelligenz.

Seit ihrer ersten Begegnung ist es das erste Mal, dass John sich so offensichtlich unter Sherlocks Mikroskop wiederfindet. Es ist zu gleichen Teilen beängstigend und aufregend.

Nachträglich registriert John die Bedeutung von Sherlocks Worten. „Wo sollte ich sonst sein? Was für eine Frage ist das?“

 

(SHERLOCK)

„Eine berechtigte,“ sagt Sherlock.

John lässt sich in seinen Sessel sinken. (Seit wann ist das „sein“ Sessel?) Die Stirn gerunzelt, die Lippen zusamengepresst. Enttäuschung und Frustration, unterdrückt. John war noch nie schwer zu lesen.

„Sherlock,“ sagt er, Tonfall ein genauer Spiegel seiner Körpersprache.

„Mit mir ist nicht einfach auszukommen,“ unterbricht ihn Sherlock. Stillsitzen ist nicht länger möglich. Seine Muskeln protestieren gegen die schnelle Bewegung. Ignorieren. Er durchquert den Raum mit großen Schritten. „Was ich bin, was ich tue, geht über den bemitleidenswert schmalen Horizont der meisten Menschen hinaus. Im besten Fall, wenn sie mich brauchen, werde ich toleriert. Natürlich werde ich toleriert, wenn ich ihnen ihre Mörder und Vergewaltiger auf dem Silbertablett serviere.“ Am Fenster angekommen, nichts Bemerkenswertes zu sehen. Umdrehen, denselben Weg zurück. „Im schlimmsten Fall, im häufigsten Fall, hassen sie das, was sie sehen. Das ist mir bewusst, und es ist mir gleichgültig. Es ist irrelevant. Menschen sind irrelevant und langweilig." Das Sofa versperrt den Weg, wieder umdrehen. "Belanglose Nettigkeiten haben keinen Nutzen. Rücksichtnahme kostet Energie, die nicht verschwendet werden darf. Das einzig Wichtige sind die Fälle. Was sagt das aus über mich als Mitbewohner? Als Mitbewohner bin ich nahezu unerträglich. Muss ich dir das sagen?" Fenster erreicht. Kehrtwende. "Nein, das muss ich dir nicht sagen. Ein Beweis dafür klebt noch an deinem Ärmel. _Palmaria palmata_ , wenn ich mich nicht irre. Ich erledige nie den Einkauf, räume nicht auf und lege Leichenteile in den Kühlschrank neben deine Lebensmittel. Ich mache dich zur Zielscheibe, habe kein geregeltes Einkommen und halte dich nachts mit Mozart wach. Warum bleibst du?“

Sherlock stoppt vor dem Tisch. Johns Gesicht gibt keine Antwort. Nicht auf diese Frage. Seine Augenbrauen sind hochgezogen.

„Überraschung, John? Wirklich? Ich bin zwar ein Soziopath, aber ich kann meinen Effekt auf Menschen durchaus einschätzen.“

„Bei diesem hast du's offensichtlich vergeigt,“ sagt John, der Ausdruck der Überraschung verschwunden, das Küchenhandtuch in seinen Fäusten zu einem Knäuel geballt. „Was denkst du denn, was ich hier tue?“

„Ich weiß es nicht! Würde ich fragen, wenn ich es wüsste?“

John legt den Kopf schräg. Eine seiner seltsameren Angewohnheiten. Zeugt von Verwunderung und/oder Verwirrung. „Im Ernst? Sherlock Holmes kann diese Tatsache nicht aus allen Fakten schließen?“

Natürlich könnte er. Mit ausreichend Zeit und den richtigen Mitteln. Aber Geduld ist selten die Mühe wert. „Es ist ein Fünf-Pflaster-Problem,“ erklärt Sherlock.

„Du willst sagen, es ist natürlich _meine_ Schuld, dass du dir diese Frage nicht beantworten kannst.“

„Natürlich.“

John schüttelt amüsiert den Kopf. „Du bist wirklich ein Original.“

„Alle Menschen sind, genau genommen, Originale,“ sagt Sherlock automatisch.

„Und ein unglaublicher Besserwisser.“

Sherlock lässt sich zurück auf das Sofa fallen, lehnt den Kopf an die Wand.

„Ein Grund mehr,“ sagte er.

Ein kurzes Schweigen.

„Für mich hier schnell zu verschwinden?“ Johns Stimme hat allen Humor verloren. „Hör auf.“

 

(JOHN)

Etwas an Johns Ton muss Sherlocks Aufmerksamkeit erregt haben. Oder die Zimmerdecke hat ganz plötzlich an Anziehungskraft eingebüßt.

„Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet,“ sagt Sherlock, immer noch mit diesem kalkulierten Blick, dafür geschaffen zu demaskieren. Das funktioniert wunderbar bei widerwilligen Zeugen, kriminellen Lügnern und inkompetenten sogenannten Experten ihrer wissenschaftlichen Disziplin. Bei John gibt es nichts aufzudecken. Zumindest für Sherlock gibt es nichts aufzudecken, das er nicht schon weiß. 

„Ich dachte, mit diesem Thema wären wir durch. Du sagtest „gefährlich“ und ich bin dir gefolgt.“

Sherlock entfährt ein frustrierter Laut. „Unvollständig!“ sagt er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Die Erklärung ist unvollständig.“

Oh ja, Sherlock ist definitiv frustriert. Es wäre fast unterhaltsam anzusehen. Fast. Wenn John nicht wüsste, dass unbeantwortete Fragen ein persönlicher Affront für Sherlock sind, dass sie ihn zu riskanten Hals-über-Kopf-Aktionen treiben und ihn von Nebensächlichkeiten wie Essen und Schlafen abhalten. 

„Frag deinen Bruder, er kann's dir ganz genau erklären. Er hat Akten und alles.“

Sherlocks abwinkende Geste ist schnell und präzise. „Wie üblich weiß Mycroft lange nicht so viel wie er glaubt. Er begegnet dir nicht jeden Tag. Er kennt dich nicht so gut wie ich. Du brauchst den Nervenkitzel nicht mehr. Sieh dich an. Neunzehn Tage ohne eine einzige Verfolgungsjagd, ohne einen Schusswechsel, ohne den Hauch einer Gefahr, und da ist kein Hinken, kein Zittern. Du musst nicht mehr hier sein.“

„Du...“ beginnt John, atmet durch. Es war eigentlich zu erwarten, dass irgendwann die einfache Erklärung nicht mehr ausreichen würde. John weiß nicht einmal, wann alles kompliziert geworden ist. „Das hier, was wir tun, ist keine _Therapie_. Ich bleibe nicht hier, um Symptome zu bekämpfen oder um gesund zu werden. Die Ironie in dieser Vorstellung sollte selbst dir nicht verborgen bleiben.“

Sherlocks Mundwinkel zucken. Ein wenig. Er ist amüsiert, aber nicht überzeugt. „Du könntest ein normales Leben führen.“

„Glaubst du?“ sagt John. „Wirklich? Ich wäre nach einer Woche endlos gelangweilt, und das weißt du.“

„Und das hier... Diese, diese _häusliche Idylle_... Das ist nicht langweilig?“

John lacht. “Idylle? Du hast eine seltsame Vorstellung von Idylle.“

„John,“ sagt Sherlock. Nur das. John.

„Die Wahrheit ist,“ John atmet tief durch. „Du bist der Grund. Und ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das noch nicht aus deinen Beobachtungen hergeleitet hast. Du bist der faszinierendste Mensch, den ich kenne. Ich habe noch niemanden getroffen, der so Außergewöhnliches leistet. Und niemanden, den ich so wenig verstehe wie dich. Jeden Tag entdecke ich etwas an dir, das mir neue Rätsel aufgibt. Also, nein. Mit dir ist es definitiv nicht langweilig.“

„Oh,“ sagt Sherlock, gebannt und fast ein bisschen träumerisch, so als hätte sich ihm gerade die Lösung eines Dreifachmordes im von innen verschlossenen Raum präsentiert. 

Es ist selten genug, dass Sherlock die Worte fehlen. Wenn John der Auslöser ist, macht es den Moment umso kostbarer.

 

(SHERLOCK)

„Sprachlos, Sherlock?“ fragt John. Minimal sarkastisch. Er klingt nicht nervös, beginnt aber, das Küchenhandtuch ordentlich aufzufalten. Seine Hände brauchen Beschäftigung.

„Ich verarbeite alle vorhandenen Informationen,“ teilt Sherlock ihm mit.

„Klar,“ sagt John, und hält mitten in der Bewegung inne, Tuch auf dem Schoss halb gefaltet. „Sherlock, willst du, dass ich gehe?“

„Was? Nein,“ sagt Sherlock schnell. Warum ist zwischenmenschliche Kommunikation so fehlerbehaftet? Sherlock ist wahrlich intelligent genug, keinen Raum für Missverständnisse zu lassen. „Wie kommst du auf die Idee?“

„Die Schlussfolgerung ist nicht so abwegig.“

Sherlock geht die Unterhaltung im Kopf noch einmal durch, findet keine Implikation dieser Frage in seinen eigenen Äußerungen. „Erklär das,“ sagt er. Eine Aufforderung, die er freiwillig an niemanden außer John richten würde.

John lehnt sich im Sessel zurück, dann wieder vor, zieht das Kissen hinter seinem Rücken weg, platziert es auf seinen Knien, lehnt sich wieder zurück. „Ich wundere mich einfach,“ sagt er, Hände auf dem Kissen gefaltet. Kalkuliert entspannt. „Warum denkst du überhaupt über diese Frage nach? Der Schluss liegt nahe, dass ich den Reiz des Neuen verloren habe und du meine Präsenz so langsam als störend empfindest. Und jetzt versuchst du herauszufinden, was mich hier hält, damit du es abstellen kannst,“ erklärt er. Sachlich dargestellt. Erstaunlich emotionslos, bedenkt man die Aussage.

„Deine Annahmen sind falsch,“ sagt Sherlock, mit einem seltsamen Gefühl in der Magengegend. Leere und bleierne Schwere und heißes Brodeln zugleich. 

„Aber warum?“ fragt John, augenscheinlich ehrlich verwirrt. „Ich bin einer dieser normalen, langweiligen Menschen, die deine Aufmerksamkeit keine zwei Minuten halten können. Warum...“

„Nein,“ unterbricht ihn Sherlock. Laut und vehement, wie es die absurde Aussage rechtfertigt. 

 

(JOHN)

John zuckt unter der Heftigkeit des Widerspruchs zusammen. „Nein? Nein was?“

„Du bist keiner von ihnen.“

„Von ihnen? Den normalen, langweiligen Menschen?“

Sherlock nickt, die Bewegung kaum merklich.

„Oh,“ sagt John, in einer ziemlich genauen Kopie von Sherlocks Reaktion zuvor. Viel mehr fällt ihm dazu im Moment auch nicht ein. Dafür müsste er sich erst einmal von der Überraschung erholen. 

Für Sherlock ist zwar jeder Mensch theoretisch ein Original, aber letztendlich sind doch alle gleich, wenn sie nicht gerade genial geplante Verbrechen begehen. Gleich einfältig, gleich triebgesteuert, gleich uninteressant. Alle außer John, wie es scheint.

„Nimm diese Unterhaltung,“ sagt Sherlock. „Wenn du für mich so durchschaubar wärst, wie du glaubst, dann würden wir sie nicht führen.“

Das Argument ist schlagkräftig, das muss John zugeben. „Und das macht mich... Was? Interessant? Im Gegensatz zum Rest der Population?“

„Nicht so interessant wie, sagen wir, eine unbekannte Leiche mit siebzehn Stichverletzungen im Treppenaufgang eines Parkhauses, aber es kommt dem nahe.“

„Oh, prima,“ sagt John. „Ein schöner Vergleich.“ 

Sherlock zeigt kurz sein kleines selbstgefälliges Lächeln. „Dachte ich mir, dass dir das gefallen würde.“

Es folgt ein Schweigen, das John weder in die Kategorie 'nachdenklich' noch 'unangenehm' einsortieren könnte. Es ist einfach da, bis sich ein Gedanke in den Vorgrund drängt, der ausgesprochen werden muss.

„Sherlock,“ sagt John. „Damit wir das ein für alle Mal geklärt haben: ich bin froh, dass ich hier bin.“

„Ich ebenfalls,“ antwortet Sherlock mit abgewendetem Blick. Nach einer kurzen Pause fügt er hinzu, „Wenn du nicht mehr da wärst, wer sollte mich dann am Tatort mit spontanen Beifallsrufen anfeuern? Anderson?“

„Und Sally,“ grinst John. „Das möchte ich sehen.“

Ihre amüsierten Blicke treffen sich und halten. Und halten. Das Lächeln weicht genauso langsam aus Sherlocks Gesicht, wie bei John das Gefühl der Heiterkeit verschwindet.

„Sherlock,“ sagt John und muss erst einmal stoppen, um sich die Lippen zu befeuchten. „Du weißt schon, dass das hier, was wir haben... Dass es mehr ist als...“ Er kratzt sich am Kopf, unsicher, wie er die Botschaft verpacken soll. Er ist sich nicht einmal zu einhundert Prozent sicher, wie die Botschaft lautet.

„Mehr ist als eine normale Freundschaft?“ vervollständigt Sherlock. „Das versteht sich von selbst. Wir hatten schon festgestellt, dass wir keineswegs normal sind.“

 

(SHERLOCK)

„Ernsthaft, Sherlock,“ sagt John, eindringlich und eine Spur ungeduldig.

„Ja, ich weiß,“ sagt Sherlock und gibt zu, „Die Tragweite ist mir nur nach und nach bewusst geworden.“ Jetzt, genau genommen. Gerade eben. Aber das wird er John wohl kaum verraten.

„Und?“ fragt John.

„Und was?“

„Das ist okay für dich?“

Okay ist es nur, weil John diese Frage stellt. Weil John immer Sherlocks Aufmerksamkeit wert sein wird. Weil John Unvorhergesehenes tut. 

Sherlock sagt, „Solange dir klar ist, dass wir niemals das haben werden, was man eine klassische Verabredung nennt.“ 

„Jeder Versuch würde sowieso in einer Verbrecherjagd inklusive Verhaftungen enden.“ John legt den Kopf schräg. „Hm. Das heißt, technisch gesehen hatten wir schon mehr Verabredungen, als ich zählen kann.“

„Sechsundzwanzig,“ sagt Sherlock. „Gemeinsame Abendessen nicht mitgerechnet.“

John kichert. _Kichert_. „Bei normalen Menschen wäre die Zählung genau anders herum.“

Sherlock hebt eine Braue.

„Schon klar,“ sagt John. „Nicht normal. Und ich erwarte auch keine Blumen oder Pralinen. Ab und zu ein interessanter Kriminalfall wäre nett.“

„Das lässt sich einrichten,“ sagt Sherlock. Gemeinsame Interessen. Wichtig in einer Beziehung. Theoretisch. Sherlock hat darüber gelesen.

„Uns wird nie langweilig werden, oder?“ sagt John. 

Rhetorische Frage. Sherlock antwortet trotzdem. „Ich sehe nicht, wie das passieren soll.“

„Gut,“ sagt John.

„Perfekt,“ sagt Sherlock.

 

(JOHN)

John weiß, Perfektion ist in Sherlocks Augen nahezu unerreichbar, und Übertreibung markiert den Anfang vom Ende der unbestreitbaren Tatsache.

Das macht es umso besser.

„Perfekt,“ bestätigt John. 

Einen Moment lang kann er nichts weiter tun als dazusitzen, Sherlock anzusehen und zufrieden mit sich und der Welt zu sein. Es ist nur ein Moment, dann sagt er, „Tee?“

Sherlock erwidert den Blick, ein Mundwinkel hochgezogen. „Nur, wenn dir die plötzliche Aufregung nicht zu viel wird.“

Das von John geworfene Kissen trifft Sherlock zielgenau am Kopf.

 

(SHERLOCK)

Sherlock fängt das Kissen auf bevor es zu Boden fällt. John ist schon außer Reichweite, also vorerst keine Revanche. (Überhaupt, Revanche ist ein kindisches Konzept. Genauso wie Kissenschlachten.)

In der Küche setzt John den Kessel auf. Laut summend. Sherlock kann die Melodie nicht identifizieren, aber sie ist lebhaft. Fröhlich. 

Er streckt sich auf dem Sofa aus, das Kissen hinter den Kopf gelegt.

John ist kein offenes Buch.

John ist das einzige Buch unter sechs Milliarden, das Sherlock lesen will.

 

**Author's Note:**

> unadrift (in English, so everyone can at least read the notes):  
> This was a number of firsts for me: Collaborating with another podfic artist, writing Sherlock, writing fanfic in German (not technically for the first time, but for the first time in a long time), recording in German, and using music in a podfic.  
> I found the writing part the most difficult. In the beginning I suffered from the worst case of writer's block I had ever encountered. Thankfully, erica was patient with me when I bounced several ideas off of her that never went anywhere, until I finally stopped trying so damn hard to write something especially suited to be a) recorded and b) recorded with two voices. Once I had thrown that idea overboard, things started to get better. The end result was still a fic well suited for two voices, so I'm totally counting that as a win.  
> erica and I recorded separately, because we don't live close enough to make a joint recording session possible. (That would have been fun!) It was _such_ a rush to hear her read the parts out loud that I had written specifically for the purpose of being read out loud by her, and she has such a beautiful reading voice, and yeah. Working with her has been a pleasure, and I would totally sign up again, if there was another pod_together next month.
> 
> \---
> 
> erica’s notes:  
> Strangely enough, this project on which we decided and registered for at the very last moment was exactly what I expected pod-together to be about: an author, several readers and a story written in order to be performed by several readers.  
> When it was time to record I could hardly believe the ease with which I recorded my part. It practically spoke itself - though the re-recording didn’t ;)  
> But what was almost more important to me personally is the collaboration with Una. We already knew each other quite a bit before the project but only through working on this story together I felt that I had found a new friend <3  
> Also, Una basically bore the bulk of the work. Not only did she write the story and record half of it, but afterwards also merged our recordings and found the music for it. I practically only had to lie back and enjoy the finished product.  
> Conclusion: Best experience ever!
> 
> \---
> 
> Cover: image source - http://www.fanpop.com/spots/sherlock-on-bbc-one/images/30742597/title/sherlock-photo  
> Music: "Ich werde dich begleiten" von Peter Maffay


End file.
